iAfternoon of Passion
by seddie4thewin
Summary: So here's a citrus-y companion story to 'iWill Always Love You.' Rated M for a reason.


iAfternoon of Passion

So here's a bit of citrus. A companion story to 'iWill Always Love You.'

 **Sam and Freddie have been secretly dating for a little while, and haven't been together physically for years. So, yeah, they're going to let out their pent-up desires and it's going to get hot. Mature readers only, so kiddies turn back now!**

"If I had a kid, she wouldn't even care." Sam was still surprised at how her mother, despite her wild ways, had assumed the role of an almost normal grandmother.

"Well, maybe some day we'll put that to the test." He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"You realize for that to happen _some day_ we'll have to actually have sex, right?" She put her arms around his neck and drew her body to his.

"Um, yeah. I guess that's kind of how it works." He replied nervously. It had been years since he was intimate with a woman and really wasn't sure if Sam was even coming onto him or just speaking hypothetically. "Some day. Sex, right."

Sam wasn't so indecisive. "I was serious with what I told her. I was hoping today would be that day."

Freddie just looked puzzled.

"When I told Pam we might have seen each other naked for the first time in years if she hadn't barged in today."

"Oh? OH!" He caught onto her proposition. "R-really?"

Sam just nodded.

"Bu-but David might come back soon. Mom said she'd try to have him home before five for dinner. They were only going for fro-yo and a walk through the park." He worried they would be interrupted if they started anything. Even though he was pretty sure it wouldn't take long.

"On it." She replied and grabbed her phone off the kitchen counter. Sam quickly sent Marissa a text asking her to hold off on bringing the boy back home. "We'll just buy ourselves a little more time. I asked your mom to take David to the mall for a haircut. You know she'll make a big deal out of disinfecting the whole barber shop and checking the place for lice, ticks, mites and God only knows what else before she lets him even sit in the chair. We should easily have an extra hour, maybe hour and a half." Sam plopped her phone back down and Freddie approached her from behind.

"You're so smart." He ran his arms around her waist and pulled their bodies close as he kissed and nuzzled into her neck. "And deviously awesome."

"Freddie." She sighed, instantly flooding her underwear. "Let's go up to my room. Now."

The two stumbled into Sam's bedroom, which was closest to the steps, barely any space between them. They fell onto her bed, kissing feverishly, hands wondering to places they were both desperately wanting to touch.

As soon as they were lying down, with him on his back and her straddling him, his hands ran under her shirt and within seconds he had popped her bra up over her nice, firm breasts. She began to struggle with the buttons on his shirt while he set about to relieving her of hers, bra and all in one motion. In a matter of seconds their bare chests were exposed and they continued to kiss, his hands squeezing at her boobs and teasing her now hardened nipples.

Lips parted, tongues met and Sam ground her core against the bulge in his pants like she never had before. It had literally been years since she had been intimate with a man and both were feeling a little more than backed up. Her moisture had already flooded her underwear and now began to dampen the crotch of her tight leggings as she rubbed herself into him. She had been slightly turned on when the kissed weeks before, but this was like no other turn on she had ever experienced.

Freddie was beginning to get uncomfortable within the confines of the tight, black jeans he was wearing when Sam slid back a few inches and began to work at loosening the button on them. The tight cotton was finally opened and his manhood was given some relief from its restraints and he was then able to pay a little more attention to helping Sam slip out of her pants, having already slid them down to expose her cute, round bottom and knead at it with his hands.

By the time she had wriggled out of the remainder of her clothing, he had shed his jeans, the only thing standing between her and his stiff member being the thin fabric of his boxers. They continued to kiss and grope, causing that certain part to surge upward and press into her body which was now emitting so much fluid that his shorts were as wet as if he peed himself.

"Let's lose the shorts, big boy." Sam whispered into his ear while he bit at her neck, a move he remembered drove her insane years before. Fortunately, her long hair was able to conceal any hickeys he ever caused. The same couldn't be said for the ones she created upon him. There was a time when he became quite fond of turtleneck shirts in an attempt to hide the marks from their friends and his mother.

Taking control, Freddie flipped the two over, deftly slid his boxers out of the way, and for a second or two contemplated his next move. He knew what he wanted, what they both needed, for him to be inside her. Without saying a word, inquiring about anything or even breathing, he simply slid his entire length directly into her as deep as he could go with one powerful stroke.

"Hollll-lyyy Fuuu-uck!" Sam hissed and latched her lips onto his, nibbling away at his lower lip. Her orgasm was on it's brink, simply from their make out session and the grinding, but it would have hurry up to beat his and they both knew it.

"Oh, God, Sam. I - I - I, oh shit, oh shit." Freddie's throbbing hard dick put forth spurt after spurt of scalding hot semen flooding her vagina with the feeling she'd been longing for. He lowered his head to her neck and bit a little harder than usual, causing Sam to now begin to tense up in the throes of passion herself.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!, Oh! Oh! Oh!" Sam quivered and gripped her nails hard into his back as waves of pleasure nearly caused her to pass out. The combination of his hot juice inside, the neck sucking and the attention he was giving her tits with his hand, pushed the girl deeper into ecstasy than she could ever take herself.

When the euphoria of pleasure began to leave his brain, Freddie suddenly realized what he had done. Even though it wasn't his plan, he had pumped Sam completely full of his love juice. "Shit, Sam." He pulled back, allowing his only partially softening penis to slide out of her and his little swimmers to begin to follow. "I'm so sorry. I thought I could last longer than that."

"Damn, dude. That was fuckin' hot." She sighed. "It lasted long enough. I came too, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but. . . " He was nervous about his release. When they were younger and had their friends with benefits thing going on, they had always used protection, even though she was on birth control. He was pretty sure Sam was on the pill now, but the idea of impregnating his sister-in-law, who he was secretly dating, wasn't his intention.

"It's alright. Nothing's gonna happen, I'm on the pill." She pulled his face to hers. "I love the feeling and it really turns me on. Obviously." She kissed him deeply, knowing it would lead to him becoming rock hard again. "I always loved it when you came inside me, even if it was through a condom. But this is, like, ten thousand times better. Gheesh, I can feel it running out and going up my crack and it's driving me insane."

He took this as a good sign and simply ran his tongue into her mouth. Before long, he was hard again and Sam had set about to rubbing herself with her free hand, something she had become quite adept at over the years.

His hardness penetrated Sam once more, this time with her riding him, rubbing herself frantically, willing her orgasm to come quickly. For a few minutes, they continued until again they ended up with her on the bottom and him plowing into her, her legs pinned on his shoulders, both panting heavily.

For the third time, he had to withdraw to stop himself from finishing before he wanted. As turned on as she was, Sam was not as close to orgasm as Freddie. Still, she wanted something she hadn't had since the last time they were together over Christmas break, his senior year of college when she came back to Seattle for the week to 'surprise' him. What a surprise it turned out to be. She still had pictures to prove it, though Freddie had long since deleted his copies.

"Cum on my tits!" She ordered, still rubbing at her folds. "I want to see it. I want to see your hot cum all over my boobies."

"Huh?"

"Fuck my tits. You know you want to." She squeezed them together and jiggled them to tempt his primal instinct. "I know how much you like that. Even before we went all the way in high school, when we were both virgins, you got off with my tits more than once."

"As you wish, my princess." He said with a smirk and straddled her torso, slapping his hard dick between her fleshy pillows, spreading his pre-cum into her cleavage for lubricant.

Sam wrapped her gorgeous boobs around it and held it tight as he began to move back and forth slowly. An idea came to mind and he reached behind himself with his right hand and left it drift down her belly and across the patch of short, blonde hairs, not stopping until two fingers were buried deep inside her smoothly groomed snatch.

He moved his body slightly, twitched his fingers, causing her to grind around, all the while jiggling her tits over his hard cock. She knew he was getting close by the appearance of the head when it occasionally popped out from between her melons, now swollen and purple, ready to erupt all over her at any moment.

"Don't worry about me. Just let it go, stud." She purred, getting closer to her own release, his fingers nearly finding that magic spot so deep inside. He was still as adept as ever at chasing down her g-spot.

"You ready baby?" He asked with a pant. "Ready for some hot cum?"

"Do it!" She sighed. "Cum on me!" She soon felt the warm fluid begin to soak her cleavage and left go of her own boobs to pump at his prick with both hands, attempting to aim the cream onto them. Most hit it's target, but a few thick drops landed on her chin and cheek. "Damn." She exclaimed when what had to be the ninth or tenth spurt hit her. "Are you soon done? That's like a fuckin' porn star load right there. No wonder it's still running out of my pussy."

"Gnnnh!" He grunted and slipped off to her side, her still gripping his manhood with one hand and pumping at it, a long string of jizz between it and her left breast.

"Dude. You glazed my pastries." She giggled and looked down at the mess, or as much of it as she could see from her angle. "Holy fuck!"

"Girl, you're a mess." He smirked. "Sorry. I didn't think it would be that much. You know, I just came twenty minutes ago."

"Guess you liked these, huh?" She squeezed her tits together again and rubbed the semen into them like it was tanning lotion. "You miss my titties, Freddie?"

"Mmm-hmm. Now, let's finish you off." He probed at her slimy, wet folds with a pair of fingers, circling his thumb over her clit.

After a minute or two, as much as she was enjoying herself and wanting to go all day and night, Sam knew she needed to cum and get a shower. "Get in my top drawer." She pointed to a short dresser, where her TV sat.

Freddie pulled open the drawer to find an array of sex toys, but nothing too out of the ordinary. There were long, skinny vibrators, natural looking dildos and a few other things he had only seen online, some for inside, some for outside and a few tubes of various lubricants. He just looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk.

"What? I haven't had sex in, like, years. A girl's gotta have some release. Get me the pink one." She instructed.

"No, the pink and silver one." She corrected, seeing him pick up a pink penis shaped silicone dildo which was about the same size as him.

"This?" He inquired and Sam nodded, holding out her had for it.

He handed her the toy and she flipped its switch, causing it to hum to life. "Thank God. It's got batteries."

Freddie watched in awe, wondering what she was going to do with it. Praying to himself that he could watch her slip it inside her hole. That was not her intention, there was another part of her that needed attention.

She held the thing against her folds, keeping its tip near her clit. "Damn, that's cold." Soon the device was warmed by her flesh and she nested it against the hardened bundle of nerves. Sam pulled her own lips apart with her free hand, exposing the bud even more.

"I could really use some help inside, with your fingers."

Freddie didn't have to be told twice. One, then two and finally three fingers went deep into her pussy as her juices soaked his hand. He slowly moved in and out, his whole arm pumping, causing Sam to breath heavily, curling the tip of his first two fingers slightly.

Within a minute or two, Sam gave into her own orgasm. Her love juice, and what was left of his, pushed out past his digits. She left go of her own folds and gripped the sheet tightly in her left hand, arched her back and pinched her eyes shut tightly as she came.

Freddie had lowered his face to her center and licked at the parts of her twat he could access with the very tip of his tongue just as she began to climax.

Sam was brought out of her state of pleasure, over a minute later, when her eyes drifted open to give her a look at the clock on her bedside table. "Shit, Freddie. We'd better get cleaned up."

He had collapsed, his head now resting on her stomach, nearly lulled to sleep by the buzz of the vibrator Sam had dropped a couple of minutes before, which was now humming away lying on the bed between her right thigh and his shoulder.

"Mmmm." He slowly got up, drug his body over top hers and gently snuggled into her side, kissing her sweetly. "Not yet, baby. Just five more minutes." He asked, cupping her right breast in his left hand.

"No. No more minutes, Fredstud. I need to change my sheets, and shower. Bad. And so do you, we both reek of sex. And my bedroom smells like the back room of a strip club."

"Aww. I want to snuggle with my Sammy-lammy." He pouted and made no move to extricate himself from the blonde.

"Me, too. But unless you want to get caught by your son or your mom, we need to get up. Now."

Freddie moaned and stood up, knowing that she was right. "You get a shower. I'll strip your bed and find you some clean sheets." He suggested.

"Don't forget to put away my magic wand." She smirked, her bare ass exposed as she dug into another dresser, looking for some clothes for after she got cleaned up.

Freddie simply nodded and began to pull the sheets off the bed and bundle them with their discarded clothing. "Guess it's laundry time, huh?" He slyly slapped her bare bottom when he got near, cupping the cheek and squeezing.

"Freddie!" She jumped, turning around and letting him pull her close. "Don't get me all worked up again."

"What?" He replied innocently. "Not like I did this." He grabbed at her right boob. "Or this." His other hand drifted towards her center. "Maybe you could show me what you do with some of those other toys in that drawer."

Sam knew if she didn't stop him his fingers would be back inside her in a few seconds. "Down, boy. Down." She snickered, pulling away. "I'm going for a shower."

"I'll throw these things in the washer and I'll be in to join you." He called after her and smirked to himself watching her cute, round bottom cross the hall to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Sam was rinsing her hair, her back to the shower head, when Freddie slowly pulled back the shower door and stepped in, in front of her. She used the main bathroom, across the hallway from her room, which had a large, walk-in shower.

His body, close to hers, made Sam jump since she wasn't expecting his company quite so soon.

"Christ, dude." She stepped back. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I told you I was going to join you as soon as I started the laundry. I was quick."

"Well, as long as you're here, I suppose you can wash my back." Sam handed him her purple bath puff and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Aww. I'd rather wash your front." He rubbed the puff at her breasts.

"Already got them. Sorry." She smirked. "Had to get all the little Freddies washed off." She saw the look of disappointment on his face. "But I might consider letting you put some cocoa butter on 'em after while if we have time."

"Deal. Now turn and let me get your back. And bottom."

Once her back, buttocks and legs were washed and rinsed, Sam slipped out of the shower, leaving him to finish his own cleanup. She returned to her room and, after pulling on a few clothes, set about to dressing her bed in the clean sheets Freddie had laid on top of her mattress.

Before he had even turned off the shower, Sam heard a car door and peered out her window to see Marissa's silver-gray hybrid sitting in the driveway. "Just in time." She said to herself, as she headed out of the room, still brushing at her wet hair.

"Freddie. David's home." She stuck her head in the bathroom door the moment the water stopped running. "Hurry up and get dressed. I'll keep him downstairs."

"Aunt Sam!" The boy ran into the living room. "Look what Grandma got for me." He waved a small kid-sized broom.

"How cool." Sam said with an unseen eye roll. "Where is Grandma? She's not going to come in?"

"Right here." Marissa walked in, carrying a shopping bag. "I had to stop at the store, so I picked up some of Freddie's favorite high fiber cereal and some organic tofu.

"That was really nice, Grandma." Sam took the bag. "Thanks. I was wondering what to make for dinner."

"Where's Fredward?" Marissa inquired. "Is he working in his office again?"

"Oh, um, he, uh, he - he wanted to take a shower." Sam stammered, her hair still wet from hers. "Yeah, he, must have got all hogged up moving that refrigerator. You know Freddie. As soon as he breaks a sweat, he feels like he has to get a shower."

"Yes, well. . . " Marissa sensed something was up, just from Sam's reaction, but was interrupted by her son coming down the stairs.

"Hi, Mom." He smiled. "I didn't know you were here."

"I was actually just leaving. I owe your aunt Jean a phone call and I need to catch her before she leaves for line dancing class."

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Sam asked as soon as Marissa left.

"Knowing my mom, all she was thinking about was whether we sterilized the bathroom in the last two days." He shook his head.

"So, looks like that lotion is going to have to wait." She frowned.

"David goes to bed at eight." He reminded her.

"Lotion time at eight-fifteen." Sam replied with a cheesy grin.


End file.
